Family
by invisable sarah
Summary: Draco is looking for a new family, and might find it with the most unlikely person.
1. Chapter 1

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I swear… stop looking at me like that!**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT:<strong> This story takes place in third year right before Harry finds out that Sirius Black is his Godfather.

* * *

><p>"I hope business is good!" said the Minister of Magic.<p>

"It would be better if the Ministry wasn't sending dementors into my pub every other night!" exclaimed Madame Rosemerta while waving her hammer around.

"We have a killer on the loose, we have to!" The Minister said in his defense.

"Sirius Black, in Hogsmead? What would bring him here?" questioned the bar tender.

The minister whispered "Harry Potter," in her ear.

"Harry Potter?" said the witch loudly enough for the three Gryffendors to over hear.

Madame Rosemerta got shushed into the pub.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and threw the clock over them and hurried into the pub after the adults.

I fallowed them into the pub, but got yelled at to leave.

I sighed. I'm always left behind with a pat on my head, and some lie about them not wanting me to get hurt. What bull!

I made my way through the snow back to the shrieking shack. It took me a few minutes to get there, but it was better to be alone here, then back where everyone could see me.

I sat on the big rock when I heard footsteps coming toward me.

"Got ditched again, eh Granger?" smirked Malfoy.

"Shove off Malfoy," I said in a bored tone. I turned around, so I didn't have to look at him.

I really don't need this now.

"Ahh not very friendly are we Granger?" I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

At this point I was really upset. Harry and Ron left me. Malfoy is tormenting me. I'm all alone, well mostly alone.

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm really not in the mood! Harry and Ron left me, yet again! You decide to annoy the hell out of me, only because I have muggle parents! Did you even think about the fact that I didn't have a say in who my family is!" I yelled at him.

He must have been surprised I said what I did, because he didn't say anything after that.

"I'm sorry Gran-Hermione, I shouldn't have… I'm sorry," he said.

I turned around shock that the Slytherin Prince actually apologized.

"Its ok," I said quietly, I'm not even sure he heard me.

I watched him stare at his feet. He didn't say anything, didn't leave. We stayed like that, quietly watching, for what felt like forever.

"My family isn't perfect either. My father hates me, I see it in his eyes every time were together. My mother only wants me around, so she can show me off to all her friends. How pathetic is that?" he said.

He looked up at me with his stormy grey eyes. He had his hands in his pockets, and the wind was blowing his hair around.

"I'm really not in a position to pick on any one for their family," he said watching me.

I didn't know what to say. I felt bad that his parents don't really care about him, but at the same time he's called me so many hurtful names, that part of me screams to use this against him.

"How does your family treat you?" he asked.

"Well, they write to me twice a week, and always end the letter with; we love you, can't wait to see you on break," I told him.

He was quite for a while, probably thinking about what I just told him.

"I'm not going home for holiday," he said.

"All that's going to be going on there is the Malfoy Ball, I haven't gone in two years," he said quietly.

"What goes on at the ball?" I asked.

"Mostly, the old Pureblood family's go. They talk about the old ways, and how the muggleborns and halfbloods are ruining the magical world," he said almost spitting.

I'm guessing he doesn't hate Muggleborns as much as he says he does. I wonder what changed his mind.

"If you don't like it there why don't you stay at a friend's house?" I asked him.

"What friends, the ones that pretend to like me, or the ones that I have to pretend around to not get beat when I get home from what they told my family?" he asked.

I saw something in his eyes that looked a lot like desperation.

"I would offer to let you stay with me during the holidays but…," I said trailing off.

"You would let me," he said.

He looked extremely hopeful. I hadn't thought in a million years that he would take me up on my offer!

"You would want to stay with me, in the muggle world for a week?" I said surprised.

"It would be a lot better then staying here alone, and I wouldn't mind," he said.

"I don't know why not I'll have to ask my parents…," I told him

"I wonder where Hermione is?" said a voice from a little ways off.

"I'll owl you," I said.

I ran up the small hill towards Harry and Ron. I felt his eyes on my, but I didn't turn around to look.

"Where were you?" said Ron.

"Oh you know here, and there what did you find out?" I asked them.

I wrapped my arms around the red head and boy who lived, and steered them in the opposite direction of my new blonde friend.

The two boys started to go off on all the things they heard, and saw in extreme exaggeration.

I thought about what Mal-Draco said, and I realized he deserved a second chance. If he was able to be this kind, and open I should be able to do the same. I mean I have less to loose then he does, but I doubt anyone would believe me.

What could I possibly loose in letting him come home with me?

I looked behind me looking for the blonde, but was disappointed to not have found him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok So I dont know where I'm going with this, but i need at least five reviews if im going to contiue this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Family: Chapter 2**

**A Letter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything even if I wanted too!**

* * *

><p>Dear Mum and Dad,<p>

Do you remember the boy I told you about, Draco Malfoy? Well, we talked today, like a real conversation. We started to talk about break, and well we were wondering if maybe he could come and stay with us? I know its last minute, but I really think this would be good for him.

School's been good. I haven't got in trouble, lately. This year has been well so far. I'm studying hard. The time turner has been really helpful. I've been able to get to all my classes on time, but Ron is a little suspicious.

It's a little scary sometimes with all this talk about Sirius Black He's been getting closer to the castle, and I'm really worried about Harry. We've just found out that he's Harry's Godfather, can you believe it!

I love you, and can't wait to see you!

Love,

Your Daughter

I ran up to the owlery as soon as I got back with Harry and Ron. They probably assumed I was going to the library. They should have asked.

Has it always been like this? Me, fallowing them around. Them, leaving me for some grand adventure. It's getting old to tell you the truth.

I looked up at the small tower holding all the owls. It had shingles falling off, and bird poop on the roof. It was one of the older buildings, I'm pretty sure the school was going to tear it down this summer and build a new one. It had old black bricks, a different color then the rest of the castle. There was about a hundred stairs to the top, most of them had cracks or were completely broken and you had to jump to the next step.

I started up the steps, knowing it was going to take a while for me to get to the top.

It took me about three minutes to get to the top, and my blood was rushing by the time I got to the top.

I turned the corner, and looked up at all the owls. There were brown ones, black ones, white ones, and every color in between.

"Hedwig," I called out.

A beautiful white bird flew out of the small coop, circled around the top of small tower, and came to a stop on a small table. I walked up to the bird, and petted the bird he gave me an affectionate little nit and then looked at me expectantly.

"I want you to send this to my parents, don't leave till they send a reply," I told the pretty bird.

It crawled on to my arm, and I headed out the door. The bird sat patiently for me to get outside before it took off. I stepped out on to the snow, and helped push the bird high into the sky for its long trip.

Not knowing there was a pair of eyes on me, watching me send the bird off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok so the last part turned out a little creppy. Not knowing wher im going with this so let me know if you have any ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything!**

**Draco POV:**

* * *

><p>I watched the girl quickly walk away from me towards her so called friends.<p>

I don't even know why she hangs out with them!

Every time there's something exciting happening they take off without her.

Bloody hell, even when they weren't friends that's what ended up happening. In second year they made her cry, and she stayed the whole day in the bathroom crying. I've never once, made her cry. Any way a troll ended up coming into the castle, and it ended up going into the bathroom where Hermione was. Then like usual Scarhead walks in and saves the day. Then on top of all that she takes the blame for it, when it was very much their fault.

I cant stand that kind of person. The one who lets there friends take the blame for things they did.

Everyone thinks he's such a hero. A hero is a person that owns up to actions, and goes beyond what is expected and tries to help the other person.

If anything Hermione is a hero. She even proved it today.

She offered to let me stay with her and her parents. Even though we are closer to enemies then friends.

But you know if I ever told my Father that, I'd be crucioed on the spot.

He was one of though's's people who doesn't have a good reason to hate someone, but does anyway.

My Mother doesn't have any thing against muggleborns, I actually told her about Hermione once.

_"Hey mother did you miss me," I said once I came back from the train station with Father._

_He left as soon as we got back, he said something about an important meeting._

_"I did," she said giving me a hug._

_"So, how was school, make any friends? Is there a girl you like?" she said smiling._

_"Mother," I said while my cheeks were turning red think about one girl in particular._

_"Sorry, sorry," she said._

_I knew she wasn't really sorry._

_"Well, theirs this one girl," I said looking at the floor._

_"Well, what does she like? Is she pretty," she asked._

_I nodded my head._

_"She loves books, and has really good marks," I started._

_Mother knew I was going to say more so she was quiet._

_"She has Brown hair, and has really pretty eyes," I trailed off._

_"And," Mother said._

_"She a Gryffindor," I blurted out._

_"I know I'm supposed to hate them, but she's just so pretty. She knows all the answers in class, and she's really smart,"_

_"Draco hun, there's nothing wrong with liking a Gryffindor," she told me._

_"She's also...," I said trailing off_

_"She's what?" Mother asked._

_"She's a muggleborn, but Mother she's so smart I think her parents must have stolen her or something!" I said sadly._

_Mother was quiet for awhile, but when she did talk she said exactly what I was dreading._

_"Draco, you have to stay away from this girl. If you really like her you will stay away," she said._

We then had a very long conversation about what Father would do to me, and Hermione if he ever found out how I feel.

After that, the time sent with Mother was lessened, and it now is to the point where I'm only around her when she's invited for tea.

So, I stayed away from the Hermione the best I could every now, and then I slip up and then I have to cover it up with some hurtful names when all I wanted to say is 'can we be friends or 'your so pretty' and some times even 'would you ever go out with me?'

This time I majorly screwed up, but for once I don't think I'm going to cover this one up. I've hid my feelings for years, and know I finally have a chance to be her friend. I refuse to screw it up this time.

I made my way back to the castle, and once I got close enough I could have sworn I saw a brown haired witch, run up the Owery steps.

* * *

><p>AN i still dont know where I'm going with this story so review if you want me to continue! :) OK so i have an idea.

Please check out kaite-jane-P story 'escape' its under my favorites! Thanks!

Love,

Sarah


	4. Chapter 4

**Family: Chapter 4**

**Discalimer: I own nothing!**

**Hermione POV:**

* * *

><p>Quicker than I thought I got a letter back from my parents. The first part of the letter was all just tidbits other day and how everyone seems to miss my, the last part was about Draco.<p>

Of course money dear any friend of yours is a friend of ours. Didn't you tell us here a year ago that he's make fun of you though. I don't have a problem with you inviting him, but make sure something you want to happen he is after all your guest.

I thought about Draco but, did I really want him to come? Out of all the hurtful names he called me. What if it was some joke to him? Then I remembered how sincere he was talking to me the other day. I want to know what made him into the hurtful child he is today. Before we officially met, I talked to him on the train the very first day of going to Hogwarts. But that was before he knew I was a mudblood, before he know my parents were muggles. I don't think makes it that much of a difference. But when we met it made me realize he was a person just like me.

"_Hermione dear are you sure you packed everything?" my mother asked._

"_Yes, I'm sure."_

"_Make sure to write every week. I'm going to miss you so much, do you have to go?" My mUm asked._

"_Of course mum" I replied._

_The train horn blared that it was soon time to go. I quickly said my goodbyes, and I boarded the train. Ready to prove myself, ready to show everyone what I can do._

_I walked down the train compartments looking for an empty room. Without looking where I was going I ran into blonde. I fell over, and before I could pull myself up a hand reached down help me. I looked up and grabbed the blonde's hand. I whispered thank you that he probably didn't hear. Then he left as quickly as he came. But I did here a single word leave his mouth "Sorry."_

It wasn't much of an impression, But it made me relize he cared. He didn't know who I was,and didn't have to help me. He did it anyways, and that meant something to me. It shows that he has a heart even if it has a bunch walls hiding it.

I went my stationary, pulled out a clean piece clean piece and started to write a letter.

Dear Draco,

My parents said you can come. It's cold where we live so I would pack warmly. If you don't want your parents know, I'd give them excuse for not going with them. Even though were not friends I hope to become friends with you. What is your favorite thing you like to do? What is your favorite color? Did you have a child that? My favorite thing to do is to read. But you probably already knew that. But what you don't know is that I like those romance novels. Where the guy gets the girl after years of wanting her, not able to build up the courage to talk to her. Where she falls madly in love with him, because he promises to love her forever. The kiss so passionate after months of awkward sexual tension. You probably think I'm a sap, but you're right. My favorite color is green believe it, or not. The beautiful sea green, not the ugly Slytherin color use for your houses. My only childhood pet would be the cat I have now. I await your owl.

Your friend,

Hermione Granger

I sent the letter barely able to wait for the reply.

* * *

><p>A N ok so I know it's not very long but it's better than nothing. Please review!

Love,

Sarah


	5. Chapter 5

Family: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

sorry for the really late update!

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning hoping for a reply. I quickly put my uniform on, and then went into the bathroom. I pulled out some gel, and looked in the mirror. I took about twenty minutes on my hair, and one question ran through my mind. Would Hermione like it? I shook the thought out of my head, and ran for the door.<p>

The owl holding my letter, circling my head almost stopped my heart. She wrote back!

When I read the letter I could hardly believe what I was reading. She wanted to be my friend! Smiling ear to ear, I read it again. She liked green? I could have sworn it would have been red or maybe even yellow.

I grabbed the piece of toast closest to me, and ran back to the common room. When I got there my roommates were just waking up. I sulked to my desk, and tried to do my best to frown. I got letters from my father every once in a while, but they only held bad news. So when I walk to my desk with a letter they usually stay away from me, not wanting to get the end of it.

I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, and took out my special green ink.

Dear Hermione,

The first thing I want to tell you is that I'm thrilled to go with your family! Don't worry about my parents I'll think of something. The next thing I want to tell you is that I think we should use code names in case anyone intercepts these letters. My favorite thing to do is write I love writing poems, and if you tell anyone I just might have to kill you. I write what just hits me like feelings, and stuff… My favorite color would have to be, brown. Not like brown, brown but like a deep chocolate brown. There's a story behind it, but maybe when we are better friends I'll tell you why. Did I ever have a pet, no. My parents believed they would ruin the furniture or something like that. I don't think your weird or pathetic, I actually know a guy that's been pining after this girl for a while and I really hope he gets the girl. What is one secret you have never told anyone? If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be? If you could take back one thing what would it be? My biggest secret is that when I get older I want to become a writer. IF I could change one thing it would have to be how hard it is for me to open up to a person, and the one thing I would take back… would half to be all the horrible things I've said to you.

Yours Truly

Draco Malfoy

P.S. you can choose the name I really don't care what they are.

I shoved it in my bag, and went to my next class. Hoping to find time to run up to the owlery.

* * *

><p>AN Hey sorry its been awhile I've been really stressed latly! If you are reading any of my other stories i will try to update them as soon as possible!

Read Love, Review!

Love,

Sarah


End file.
